1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion apparatus for a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs and are used for adding storage capacity. One type of SSD has the form factor of a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) device and is called a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, for receiving voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receiving hard disk drive (HDD) signals through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM module and connected to a SATA connector on the motherboard. However, the number of the memory slots is limited, thus the memory slots of the motherboard can only receive a limited quantity of SATA DIMM devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.